Amy Rose (Robinson Arc)
*Sonic freak |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 16|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = 11th (Junior)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'3|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 72 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Journalism *Painting *Cooking|Row 10 title = Instagram Followers|Row 10 info = 10.8M|Row 11 title = Element|Row 11 info = Chaos|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Louis *Cream *Sonic *Shadow *Blaze *Knuckles *Tails *Christina|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Silver *Bokkun|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Shadow *Silver |Row 15 title = Voiced By|Row 15 info = Lisa Ortiz|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Boxing *Circ Acrobatics |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Hedgehog|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Anger}} Amy Rose is a fictional anthropomorfic hedgehog created by SEGA. General Info Shadow the Hedgehog/Darkest Shadow's UniverseAmy Lysandra Rose is a 16-year-old hedgehog living on a tiny street in Mobius. As of now. She is the only child of her unknown parents, who happened to have raised another child over her. She lives with her best friend, her two chao, and her mother. Sometimes, she would lie down and daydream about romantic moments with Sonic or Shadow. History Amy was born and raised in the town of Mobius. She was always very energetic as a child and was ready to do anything. Not much is known about her birth though. Not much was known about her early life. Around the age of 7, she saw a girl who was getting picked on. She stood up to the girl and told them to back of. The girl introduced herself as Cream, a rabbit. However, her parents were taken away and became slaves somewhere else. When she told them that story, Cream offered to let her stay at her house as part of the family. Around 8 years old, she encountered her worst enemy, Eggman. She was trapped for a very long time, until somebody heard her. It was a blue hedgehog. Amy was very grateful for what he did. He then introduced himself as Sonic. At 10 years old, Amy developed a crush on him. Then she started to obsess a bit over him. Also, Cream was wondering to let Amy go. Cream's mother, Vanilla, lent her some money to buy herself a house. Her house wasn't very far away from Cream's, so they could still spend time together. At the age of 10, she started to become a fashion model. Around the age of 11, Cream's father became the Mayor of Mariala City, so Cream had to move away. She was all alone in her house. She then ran into a young human boy. He introduced himself as Louis. Together, they traveled and they had a blast together. She also met someone else: Shadow the Hedgehog. The two didn't really like each other, but then they started to hang out. Around the age of 12, Amy started to chase her dreams. She was chasing after Sonic and they started to go on many adventures. Personality Amy is very sweet and girly. As seen throughout the main series, she loves to shop for clothes. Like most of the female characters, she has an alternate outfit. Her love of fashion made her decide to become a fashion model Ever since the day that Sonic saved Amy, she started to develop a crush on him. As of now, it has become a borderline obsession. She always daydreams about Sonic and getting married to him. When she if for a fight, Sonic is the one she usually does it for. When she is angry, things are going to get ugly and go down. She shows her anger by pulling out her piko piko hammer and attacking them wit it. Other than that, she is very good hearted and never gives up. Her good hearted nature makes other people who bump into her worth bumping into. Skills Photography- '''Amy is very good at taking photographs. To her, it's a very good hobby. She also started to work for a photography studio and takes pictures. She earns 60 dollars ever hour and enjoys taking photos of others. Sometimes, people even ask her to take photos for magazines. She also gets paid to go out into the ends of the earth to take amazing pictures, and turn them into works of art. She gets paid handsomely by doing this, and happens to be very good at it. She can wait for days and at just the right moment, the key object she is looking for will appear in front of her! '''Cooking- '''Amy is shown to be very skilled at cooking. She enjoys cooking meals for her friends and most of her friends think it's the best food she ever made. She uses her own "secret" recopies and spices to make them delicious, only her closest friends know about what she uses. '''Acrobatics- '''Though she isn't taught by Michelle, she seems to have very good acrobatic skills. When she jumps into the air with the help of her hammer, she performs various tricks. Also, she has good balance as to be able to grind on rails, and walk on beams with ease. She uses this for fighting and combat purposes, but sometimes she does it for fun reasons. '''Boxing/Boxercize- Amy happens to be pretty good at boxing. Her punches are pretty powerful, and takes courses in boxercise to become even stronger. She can throw fast and rapid punches that can easily knock somebody out. Abilities and Powers 'Enhanced Speed- '''Amy possesses very high speeds. She isn't as fast as the speed of sound, but she is fast enough to catch up with Sonic. She outrun many of her friends, and some people consider it to be superhuman speed. '''Invisibility- '''Amy also knows how to turn invisible. She was posessed by this in her sleep. You can't see her. She knows how to make it last for a very long time. You could be fooled and is sometimes used for pranks as a girl. '''Harnessing and Utilizing Chaos Energy- '''Amy is still learning this power, but she is pretty good at it. She is able to use the power of the chaos emeralds to create powerful and blinding beams, rays, and attacks. However, she cannot transform yet. Relationships Louis Main Article: ''Louis-Amy Relationship Out of all of Sonic's friends, Amy is the one that Louis shares the closest friendship with. Louis has always been there for Amy's tough times, while Amy... was there for most of his. They sometimes get in fights as well, but make up rather easily. Shadow Main Article: Shadow-Amy Relationship Shadow and Amy are close friends. They aren't dating, but they have shared quite a few romantic moments with each other. Sonic Main Article: Sonic-Amy Relationship Originally, Amy had a small crush on Sonic which turned into some kind of obsession. However, she realized that she had to not bother him since he kept running away and got over him. The two are really close friends now, with Sonic being the more clingy one now, surprisingly. Silver Silver and Amy are enemies. While she is traveling with Louis and his friends, Shadow often times Cream Main Article: Amy-Cream Relationship Bokkun Trivia *Amy's ring-like cuffs are similar to Shadow's inhibitor rings. *Like Christina, Amy doesn't have a peach colored tummy. *Using her piko piko hammer, she can create an illusion making her hammer look like a chaos spear. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:ABranch Category:Neutral Good Category:Sonic Universe Category:Official Characters